The Storm
by parawhorex3
Summary: You can never escape your past. One Shot.


My eyes opened, a sudden bright light was surrounding me, I looked around and noticed I was in a field the green hills seemed to be going on forever in the distance. I looked under my feet, the grass like substance running along for miles. I noticed her, a few feet away from me; standing there completely still, her brown hair blowing around her, by the same breeze that made the grass move and the trees sway, the sun beat down on her; leaving me with a sense of _hope._ Something I longed for, something that hasn't been apart of me in what seem liked _forever._ Her white dress fell on her body and hugged her curves in all the right places, she stared at me; her green eyes bearing into my soul. I swallowed hard, I missed that stare. Only her stare could leave me breathless, it could make me feel all this things at once. But right now it was, _complete. _She made me feel complete, I couldn't move, I wanted to run to her; pick her up and spin her around like we used to; before the storm. I shook my head at the memory, that didn't matter; what was happening now was so surreal, it was almost too _perfect. _I noticed her begin to slowly make her way over to me, I swallowed hard as she approached me. Her green eyes met mine and a small smile appeared across her angelic face, the sunlight capturing her in a way that made her look almost like a porcelain doll. She reached me finally, her eyes had nothing but enchantment, there was nothing but _hope _and _serenity _in them. The past was the past to her, it didn't matter; none of that did. I could tell she forgot about it, or moved past it; I could never. Her hand reached up and touched my face, I flinched from the cold contact but quickly settled into it. She looked at me, she could tell I was afraid. _Why are you afraid? _I could almost hear her whisper, What was to be afraid of here, in this serene environment. It was picture perfect but I still held onto the past. She let her hand fall, I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me, her body was warm, unlike her hands. _It's okay, you're okay…. We're okay. _I could hear her say as her eyes looked up into mine. I nodded, looking past her; yet again taking in the sacrosanct world we suddenly existed in. Maybe, I could learn to let go. Maybe, I could move on from the storm, maybe we could go back; pretend like none of it ever happened. There was something holding me back, but I couldn't put my focus on it. I looked back at her, staring at me in disapproval. She knew what I was thinking, she _always _did. She stood up straighter, she leaned in, I braced myself for what was going to happen. I would lose control. Her lips met mine, she draped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. Her lips were soft and warm against mine, I missed this. I missed the way her lips felt, the way she tasted. I desired more, I wanted more. The kiss was simple, placid even. She pulled away and looked up at me a small smirk spreading across that angelic face of hers, tainting it; I knew what she was thinking, she bit her lip. Her lips met mine again, this time it wasn't a soft and placid kiss; it was passionate and full of lust. No, _I can't, we can't, we can't do this again, the storm will take us; we'll be victims again. Please. _I thought to myself, I knew she could read my thoughts, why did she choose to ignore this one? Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and I couldn't do anything but open my mouth slightly for her. She was like a drug to me, but she never took it for granted. She knew what she did to me, but she was to innocent and pure to let it take her for good. _until now. _Her tongue moved against mine, and I gripped onto the back of her dress, slowly starting to move my tongue against hers. I was giving in, not to her; to _it. _Our tongues mixed together, I could feel her press against me more. Slowly, the memories of us before started to refill in my head, all the memories I tried so hard to forget. There was no use remembering them, while I was away. _The storm doesn't matter, all that matters was us; right now, we were perfect, we're here and nothing can hurt us. _I gave in. I broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. Those green eyes that gave me hope, were dripping with lust. _I told you we'd be okay, us; that's all that matters, like _**old **_times. _She was right.

This time it was me that kissed her first, I wasted no time in allowing my tongue in her mouth, she was quick to begin to move hers against mine, my body raced with adrenaline and both of us, wanted more of each other. I laid her down in the field of perfection & laid on top of her. I broke the kiss once more, but this time it wasn't to question myself. I began to kiss across her jaw and slowly up towards her ear. Her hands gripped the back of my shirt, a small whimper escaped her mouth as I nibbled on her ear.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

I began to kiss down her neck, she would whimper; I knew what she wanted. Eventually, we both couldn't take it anymore. We undressed each other; our eyes meeting ever so often, both filled with lust and _hope. _The once serene, quite environment was filled with moans, and whimpers; as I made love to her. _The storm didn't matter. We both gave in to each other. __It was exactly like old times, just us. Perfect._

I laid there, with her head on my chest, I gently stroked her hair and ever so often a sigh would escape her lips. We laid there, enjoying nothing but the presence of each other, we eventually dressed and she fell asleep. And for once, I wasn't thinking of _the storm. _Suddenly, the blue sky turned to a pitch black and the trees began to shake violently, rain poured from the sky drenching us in moments. She looked up at me, those green eyes of hers saying nothing but _afraid. _We held onto each other as the world around us began to crumble, trees fell in the distance and loud thunder would shake the ground beneath us. _The storm was back, this time stronger. _It was a reminder of how stupid we were for forgetting we forgot about the power it had. She screamed and I could only shut my eyes and brace myself for what was going to happen. The perfect world was gone, only chaos and terror existed. Before I knew it the storm had taken over.

"I love you" I managed to say out loud, gripping her tightly as violent sobs escaped her lips.

"I love you too, and always will." I kissed her softly and with another loud crash and lightning strike, she was gone.

**The storm had won again. **


End file.
